Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work surface extensions for tool storage units and more particularly pertains to providing additional work surfaces for use in association with existing tool boxes.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool boxes and associated work surfaces is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool boxes and associated work surfaces heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing additional work surfaces as part of an existing tool box are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,326 a rolling tool box serving to prevent a truck owner or user from climbing in and out of the truck for tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,664 discloses a multi-storied tool box capable of neatly storing therein a great number of tools and having a first tool box and a second tool box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,636 discloses a rolling tool box which is slidable mounted and supported between channels installed on opposite side walls of a pickup truck bed such that it will move between a stored position at the forward end and a tailgate rear end of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,007 discloses a first and second casing halves of a tool box with an inner wall provided with at least one tool-receiving recess.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,967 discloses an ornamental design for the tool box tray.
In this respect, the work surface extensions for tool storage units according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing additional work surfaces for use in association with existing tool boxes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved work surface extensions for tool storage units which can be used for providing additional work surfaces for use in association with existing tool boxes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.